


It's Never Felt So Right

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That was true before you ever got pregnant.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Felt So Right

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to **effie214** for this wonderful prompt (it's like you know me or something) and to **NikkiCienna** for the feedback and suggestions on a passage. 
> 
> Title from Lady Antebellum's _Just A Kiss_

Sighing, she settles on the mattress, rubbing lotion into her hand. Never in her life would she have thought of seeing an eleven-thirty bedtime again and she fleetingly wonders how Roy’s patrol is going as she grabs her book from the nightstand. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” 

The bed dips as he tosses his shirt to towards their feet and scoots in next to her, his eyes briefly closing as he turns on his hip and yawns. Grinning, she presses her lips together, a rush of warmth threatening to overwhelm her at the realization that he’s let go enough to just be relaxed in their home, not worrying about anything else.

“‘Licity?”

“Sorry.” She props her book open on her swollen stomach, crossing her ankles as she leans back against the head board. “Tired, but not completely exhausted so... that’s an improvement...” 

“Hmm...” His lips turn up, dimples appearing, at the sight of the downturned novel. “We must have learned something from having Em.” 

“Yeah, I learned I can get whatever I want from you with a well-timed yawn or sigh.” 

“That was true _before_ you ever got pregnant.” 

“Ok, I also learned that I get turned on easily in the beginning of the second trimester.” She smirks, eyebrow quirking upwards as she starts to lift the paperback once more. 

His hand stops the movement, fingers curling over the top of the pages as he pries it from her grasp. Angling his body completely towards hers, he blindly moves her marker to the proper place, free hand cupping her shoulder as he leans in and—

He stills, eyes narrowing, jaw tense. “Did you hear that?” 

“What am I, a squid? Of course, I heard that; she’s probably just—” 

“Wait, a squid?”  

“Yes...” Her mouth lifts as he absently sets the book on the mattress, attention focused on any further movement from the room two doors down. “They have no organs to detect sound waves, which essentially makes them deaf—” 

His hand spasms on her shoulder and then his mouth is covering hers, teeth tugging at her lip as he smiles against her. “Damn, I love you.” 

“Mmm, same.” Closing her eyes, she leans into his touch. “And as I was saying before the zoology lesson, Emma probably just needed a drink of water or—” 

“Mommy? Daddy?” The soft voice floating in from their doorway interrupts the thought, quickly proving her wrong. “I can’t fall asleep.”  

Oliver is immediately out of bed, crossing the room to where their four-year-old stands, cheeks flushed, blond hair tangled from sleep. 

Crouching in front of her, he tilts his head towards her, eyes scanning for any trace of pain or discomfort. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” 

“I think... I’m pretty sure... I’m ninety-five percent positive that there’s a monster under my bed. There might even be two, I’m not sure. I just heard noises and saw some shadows and... They could even be having a party or something...” 

“A monster, huh?” He picks her up, arm curving protectively around her back. “Well, let’s see what we can do about that; let mommy stay here and rest.” 

“Ok.” Grinning, she tightens her little legs around his waist, waving to Felicity over his shoulder as they disappear down the hall. 

Grabbing her book from where Oliver abandoned it, she begins thumbing through the pages, checking to make sure he put her bookmark in the proper place. He did and several minutes pass as she’s sucked back into the world of Victorian London, bustles and afternoon tea, until Emma’s running back into the room, slippered feet sliding on the floor. 

“Mommy, come quick! We need your help!” 

Without waiting for an answer, she pulls her out of bed, tugging her towards her room faster than Felicity’s used to moving these days. 

Once they’ve arrived, she finds Oliver kneeling at the foot of Emma’s bed, mouth turning up as he glances over his shoulder at her. “I’ve got the monster cornered; it’s just looking for a warm place to sleep and thought Emma’s extra blankets looked like the perfect place.” 

“Oh, so it’s the _Calidum Somnum_ monster. I had a couple of those in my closet when I was your age.” She smiles at Emma and steps into the room, hand splaying over the nape of his neck as she stops behind him. “What can I do to help?” 

“Get your laptop. It’s nice and warm in there.” Gazing up at her, he winks before seriously looking under the bed once more. 

“On it.” 

Quickly she moves to their home office—soon to be converted to a nursery once more—across the hall and grabs the laptop. Lifting the lid, she stops where Emma is hovering inside the door and leans down. “Can you turn it on for me?” 

“Sure!” 

The start-up chime rings out and Felicity presses a kiss to her forehead as she stands. “Great job.” 

Navigating the myriad of books and stuffed animals on the floor, she keys up Garage Band and passes the computer to Oliver. 

He slides the base of it under the bed, hits a couple keys to make noise, and then slowly, carefully, leans forward. 

“Yep, we got ‘em.” He leans back on his heels, turning to face his girls. “I bet he tells all his monster friends to avoid Emma Queen.” 

“What about...” Edging further into the room, she points to Felicity’s belly. 

Oliver grins at the wave of emotion that washes over his wife’s face, the slight gasp of surprise and moisture welling in her eyes as he closes the computer, setting it on the toy chest, and gathers Emma in his arms. Lowering her to her bed, he tucks a curl behind her ear. 

“Your little brother or sister will have _you_ to watch out for them and—”

“And I can kick some monster butt!” Excitement blooms on her tiny face as she snuggles under the covers. 

“Yes.” Felicity laughs. “Yes, you can. Try to sleep now, ok?” 

There’s a slight jockeying for who can say goodnight last, but they finally have her tucked in once more, kisses exchanged, the quickest story ever told, before they stop in the doorway, Felicity leaning against him as she dims the lights and his lips brush over her temple.

“What were we...” She sighs, hand rubbing her lower back.” “How are we going to deal with two of them?” 

“I’m not sure, but...” His hand joins hers, drawing circles over her spine. “I’m excited.”

Relaxing completely against him, she nods, the corner of her mouth lifting as her head falls to his shoulder. “Me, too.”


End file.
